Melody
|kana = センリツ |rōmaji = Senritsu |name = Melody |manga debut = Chapter 67 |anime debut = Episode 45 (1999) Episode 39 (2011) |japanese voice= Tarako (1999) Miina Tominaga (2011) |english voice = Melanie Risdon (1999) Dorothy Fahn (2011) |gender = Female |hair = Pink (1999) Grey (2011) |eyes = Black (1999) Orange (2011) |affiliation = Nostrade Family Kurapika Kacho Hui Guo Rou |occupation = Music Hunter Bodyguard |type = Emission |abilities = Nen Sonata |image gallery = yes}} Melody (センリツ, Senritsu) is a musician who befriends Kurapika while the two work as Neon Nostrade's bodyguards.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 70 Appearance Melody is short and stocky. She is balding and has straight hair that falls to her shoulders. Her front teeth are pronounced and protrude much like a rodent's. In public, Melody typically wears hats. Her clothes are simple and usually of earthy colors, though occasionally with pale pink accents. She always wears long sleeves and leggings, as the Sonata of Darkness has changed her appearance dramatically; her exposed flesh is warped and lurid enough to make Kurapika flinch. Her appearance before the Sonata changed her is unknown. Presumably, she looked like a normal person before hearing the Sonata.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 73 Personality Melody is a kind person. She is typically of a calm disposition. Due to her extraordinary hearing as well as natural astuteness, she is very perceptive and caring when it comes to the feelings of others. Her mission is to find and destroy the Sonata, so that no one else will have to suffer the fate that she has. She has a special affection for Kurapika and watches out for him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 73 Background Melody is a Music Hunter. Her life changed as the result of one night of drinking with a friend. Having listened to a single movement of the violin solo part of the Sonata of Darkness she was deformed. Her friend, who had played the piece, had his entire body severely mutated and died as a result. Subsequently, Melody gained supernatural hearing; she can hear things as quiet as heartbeats. Her goal is to find the sheet music for the Sonata and get rid of it, so that none suffer the same fate. Plot Yorknew City arc Melody along with five other applicants for the bodyguard position, await within a room in the Nostrade's Mansion. After the Butler in the room plays a video introducing the supposed boss who details the requirements of the position. The applicants are handed a data card with specified items listed on it and are instructed by the supposed boss to retrieve one of the items on the list to get the bodyguard position. When one of the five applicants Basho tries to leave, but to no avail they're all ambushed by 11 hooded assailants wielding guns and swords.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 67 As the assault ensues, Kurapika figures out that the applicant Shachmono Tocino is the one behind the assault. Kurapika deduced Tocino was the one doing it after surveying the room from the chandelier. Relieved he was revealed unharmed, Tocino hints to the remaining applicants that there's another plant (infiltrator) in the room. So Kurapika uses his dowsing chain figure out who it is and it points to the applicant Squala. Acting defensive of being accused of being a plant as well, claims he's not one, but Melody confirms he's one, by listening to the sound of his heart and that he and Tocino have the hearts of liars. Squala on the other hand claims he's innocence, so Basho steps in and interrogates him if he's a plant or not, by using his Hatsu Great Haiku forcing him to admit he's also a plant.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 68 Melody along with Basho, Baise, and Kurapika return to the mansion each carrying a body part from the data card and Melody retrieved the "Infected Dragon Skin" and presents it to Dalzollene. Impressed by their accomplishment Dalzollene introduces himself explains to the group in great detail their first job escorting their boss to the Hotel Beitacle located in Yorknew City. While being lead to their boss down a narrow hallway, Baise notices a certain and inquires about it. Dalzollene details the painting was a former comrade of theirs, who was dealt with due to his negligence to listen to orders and they're to replace him. At the end of the hallway, Dalzollene knocks on the door there and after gaining permission, he introduces the group to their new boss; a young girl named Neon Nostrade.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 70 That night upon arriving at the Hotel Beitacle in Yorknew City, Dalzollene instructs the bodyguards on what items they will have to buy no matter what the cost at the Underground Auction. He leaves the responsibility of keeping an eye on the main entrance to Melody and Kurapika.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 72 On the night of the Underground Auction, Melody and Kurapika oversee the main entrance and talk about each other's personal goals. Kurapika's being he wishes to collect the stolen Scarlet Eyes from his clan members the Kurta Clan. Melody details she's a Music Hunter and her goal is to find the Sonata of Darkness that comes in solo parts for the piano, violin, harp and flute. Melody and a friend of hers both listened to the flute version, causing her to transform into what she appears as currently, while her friend became so disfigured she died. She admits she wants to return to her original form, even at the cost of losing her immense hearing ability and wishes to find and destroy all of Sonatas. Melody apparently joined the Mafia community in hopes to gain information on Sonatas. Sometime after the Auction began, dozens of armed men enter the building through the main entrance and so Melody contact Dalzollene to inform him of the situation. Dalzollene orders the two to go into the building to figure out what happened and when they do, they inform him about the missing auction attendees and stolen auction items. Livid, Dalzollene then orders the two to follow the mafioso in pursuit of the thieves.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 74 Later that night, all of the Nostrade bodyguards arrive in the Gordeau Desert where the thieves were located and witness Uvogin of the Phantom Troupe massacre the mafia community that dare try and challenge him. As the group discuss what should they do, Melody overhears a faint heartbeat coming from underground and at that moment, Worm from the Shadow Beasts tunnels up from the ground and is soon accompanied by Porcupine, Leech, and Rabid Dog.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 75 The four challenge Uvogin, but get beaten by him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 76 As Kurapika causes a panic by going ahead to capture Uvogin, Melody uses her Hatsu A Field in Spring with her flute calming everyone down. This however doesn't stop Kurapika from wanting to go after Uvogin and manages to do so by capturing him with his Chain Jail Hatsu. As Kurapika drives back to Yorknew City with Melody in front and Uvogin chained up and Squala in back. Dalzollene contacts Melody and warns her they're being tailed; using Gyo Kurapika finds a Nen Thread attached to Uvogin and Melody tells Squala about it and he immediately removes it.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 77 No longer being tailed, Dalzollene informs Melody the direction is changed to Plan C. Later that night in an undisclosed area, the bodyguards interrogate Uvogin about the stolen auction items. Uvogin though claims that he and his comrades didn't steal them, to which Melody confirms. Later Dalzollene contacts the mafia community to have Uvogin picked up and then informs that everyone can now rest. Though later Dalzollene is killed by being impaled by Phinks and Uvogin is released by his Phantom Troupe comrades and Melody becomes distraught over Uvogin's scream.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 78 After Uvogin escapes, Melody contacts Kurapika to update him on the situation and upon his return she tries to contact Dalzollene, but to no avail. The bodyguards then discuss what to do next and after talking with their "boss", she claims she needs someone to update her Father Light Nostrade the boss about the situation at hand. Figuring the person who should inform Light about the situation at hand should also become the new head leader, Melody nominates Kurapika and everyone else agrees. Right after Kurapika updates Light about the situation, he checks the Hunter Association Website and finds out there's information about the Nostrade Bodyguards and the Nostrade Family on there. Taking cautionary measures, Kurapika orders Melody to register another room in the same hotel, but under a different name to trick their enemies. She agrees to do it, but is distraught that Kurapika plans to stay behind and take on Uvogin when he returns.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 79 Right after Kurapika kills Uvogin, he contacts Melody to inform her he's finished and Melody details that Light will arrive that night.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 84 Being brought up to date about the current events and with Neon out of the picture; Light informs the group that the Underground Auction has been rescheduled and leaves Basho and Melody under their protective care until she's returned to his Mansion.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 89 Later that day Melody and Basho accompany Neon and her attendants on a shopping trip at Ringon Airport, Neon manages to slip out of their sights.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 94 Immediately Melody contacts Kurapika, informing him that Neon has gone missing.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 95 Right after the rescheduled Underground Auction was held and Neon regains consciousness from her hospital bed, Light thanks the bodyguards for all of their hard work and assigns Basho and Melody to take Neon on a shopping trip the following day, irking them. Though with Kurapika exhausted with all that has occurred, Melody suggests he go and get some rest and he agrees to, but Melody and Basho watch him as he leaves looking concerned.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 101 The following day Melody contacts Kurapika informing him that the Mafia Community cancelled the bounties on the Phantom Troupe due to them being a part of Meteor City.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 105 And later that night when Kurapika, Gon, Killua and Leorio decide to hunt the Phantom Troupe regardless of the merit of the reward. Wanting Melody's help, Kurapika contacts Melody who was on a shopping trip with Neon, asks for her help and she agrees to. Melody later joins up with Killua after proving herself trust worthy to him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 109 As Melody tracks the Phantom Troupe's movement into the city, she notes that Killua's foot steps are silent and why Kurapika is relying on him. When the two make it into the city they briefly lose track of the Phantom Troupe, but Killua spots them heading into Kastour Station, so the two tail them to Ripa Station.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 110 Outside the station Killua contacts Kurapika and details to him that they Phantom Troupe are currently heading Northwest. As soon as Melody regroups with Kurapika after Gon and Killua are taken hostage by the Phantom Troupe, Kurapika curses the fact they've managed to escape, but Melody argues it was because of his reckless nature they were captured. Realizing his mistake, Kurapika cools down and apologizes. Melody assures Kurapika that they'll have a chance to get back at the Phantom Troupe. She then tries to contact Squala, whom doesn't answer.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 111 With Chrollo captured by Kurapika, Phantom Troupe member Pakunoda briefly contemplates about if Melody would rat her out if she exposed any of Kurapika's secrets then he'd kill Chrollo. Driving through the city Melody sitting in the front of the car, while Leorio drives and in back were Kurapika with Chrollo constricted by Kurapika's Chain Jail. She tries to stop a livid Kurapika from beating up ChrolloHunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 114 and later nearly mentally breakdowns after she explains the sound of his heartbeat and how he values himself as a hostage.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 116 Upon Pakunoda's arrival at the designated location Ringon Airport, Melody confirms Pakunoda is who she claims to be. During the negotiations Kurapika asks if Melody can tell if the boys were being Manipulated and responds that she's heard Killua's heartbeat before and would notice anything abnormal with it.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 117 As Kurapika continues with the negotiations with Pakunoda, Melody contemplates about Kurapika's uncertainly about why Pakunoda is there negotiating with him. While Kurapika is so convinced that they're a bunch of ruthless killers, Pakunoda is there on her own free will negotiating with him to rescue Chrollo. When Pakunoda returns with Gon and Killua; Melody confirms she came alone and with the boys. During the hostage exchange Melody confirms the boys aren't being manipulated.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 118 Greed Island arc The next day at an undisclosed place in Yorknew City, Zepile inquires Melody about Kurapika's condition. Melody details her flute had no effect on him and deduces he's far too fatigued from to be healed with her ability. Zepile offers to bring Kurapika to a hospital and if he's unable to he'll contact a friend of his that's a doctor to help him, which pleases Melody.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 120 On September 6th around 2 P.M. Kurapika wakes up and is brought up to date about all that occurred while he was in a coma by Melody.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 121 Before Melody and Kurapika depart Yorknew City from the Ringon Airport, Leorio and Melody talk briefly and Melody cites that Leorio's heart sounded the nicest within the city.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 124 Melody briefly appears again telling Kurapika the boss wishes to speak with him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 149 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Melody votes in the First Election for the 13th Hunter ChairmanHunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 and was also one of Gon's visitors in the hospital he was confined in.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 324 As Leorio screams into his cellphone, demanding that he talks to Killua, Melody is distraught by Leorio's voice.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 325 When Killua arrives at Gon's location, with Alluka at the room where Gon is being treated in, Melody could stood guard near Goreinu.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 331 She along with everyone else feel Alluka's tremendous power as it's used to heal Gon.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 333 She then accompanies Gon and the others assists, as Gon goes to meet Leorio in the auditorium where all the Hunters were voting for the new chairman of the Hunters Association.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 334 Dark Continent Expedition arc Melody is recruited by Kurapika to be hired by a Kakin prince as a bodyguard. She is employed by Prince Kacho.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 350 When the Black Whale departs, she overhears Kacho's plan to form an alliance with Fugetsu to take down the other princes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 359 She's later contacted by Kurapika, who asks her if she's spotted any Nen Beasts, but she claims she hasn't.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 360 Abilities & Powers Melody has all the benefits granted by her status as a Hunter. She has considerable prowess as proven by the fact that she successfully retrieved an item as part of a test required in order to be hired as Nostrade's bodyguard. Contrary to her petite appearance, she is agile enough to fend off attacks from Tocino's Nen puppets. Immense Hearing: Melody, after listening to the Sonata of Darkness, acquired extra-sensitive hearing and uses this ability in many useful ways. She is able to track targets or hear conversations from hundreds of meters away. She can hear the other's heartbeats and tell their emotional states as a result; or fluctuations to tell whether they are lying or not. Melody can even differentiate one's footsteps from another, enabling her to determine the number of people in a crowd whilst picking out the sound of her target's footsteps, for example, in a city. Her hearing also enables her to ascertain the skills of others from the sounds they make, such as knowing Killua is a former assassin from his steps. Skilled Musician: Melody is masterful at playing her flute and projects her aura when her flute produces sound. In the Nippon Animation anime adaption it's shown she can play the piano. Nen Melody is an Emitter, and projects her aura when she plays her flute. Trivia *In Volume 11, the author revealed Melody was inspired by the character Nausicaä and possibly Yupa from Hayao Miyazaki's manga Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind, and Ashitaka from the film Princess Mononoke. *Melody's ability of listening to people's heartbeat is reminiscent to Shigeru Murota's tapping ability in Yu Yu Hakusho. *In the manga, one of Melody's casual outfits is the same as the uniform typically worn by Japanese kindergarten students. References Navigation Fr:Senritsu zh:旋律 ru:Сенрицу Category:Female characters Category:Hunter Category:Neon's Bodyguards Category:Emitters Category:Mafia community